Clumsiness & Scrapes
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy manages to take a tumble during a chase with a suspect, Gibbs makes it better as best he can. Gammy. Pointless Fluff. Enjoy!


**A/N: So this is really just a pointless fluff fic but it came to me a while ago and I felt I wanted to share. Sammy scraped up her hands and knees when she was chasing a suspect with Declan and tripped or something, not quite sure exactly what happened, but she's a little clumsy so it could have been pretty close to anything. Anyway here it is. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Clumsiness and scrapes.

oOoOoOo

It had been a long exhausting shift. Sammy and Declan had been sent undercover and Sammy had taken a decent tumble in the commotion of everything. She had to wait until Gibbs had processed the dirt bag her and Declan had managed to take down before finally getting to head home and clean up.

She was currently sitting on the kitchen counter as Gibbs gently cleaned up the scrapes on her knees.

"Ow," Sammy whined when her knee stung as Gibbs gently dabbed at it.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs said softly, "I'm trying to be as gently as possible but these do need to be cleaned, God knows what was on the pavement you scraped them on."

"I hate being clumsy," Sammy whined.

Gibbs stood up and set the cloth he had been using on the counter beside Sammy before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Love me, feed me and never leave me?" Sammy suggested as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs middle, settling her knees on either side of his hips so she could pull him close and rest her cheek on his chest.

"I can do that," Gibbs said, pulling Sammy a little closer and planted a kiss on her head before starting to gently smooth her hair.

Sammy closed her eyes and started to dose, the day's events finally hitting her.

"Honey, don't fall asleep on me just yet," Gibbs said softly, efficiently waking Sammy up.

"Hmm?" Sammy mumbled, rubbing her eyes and wincing when doing so made her scraped palms sting.

Gibbs gently pulled her hands towards him so he could examine the damage the pavement had done.

"After I clean these we'll go to bed," He said softly.

"M'kay," Sammy said with a yawn.

Gibbs damped the cloth again then got to work gently cleaning the scrapes across her palms.

oOoOoOo

Half an hour later Sammy as sitting on the edge of the bed waiting while Gibbs searched through their dresser for something she could sleep in that wouldn't rub against her battered knees. At this point though Sammy didn't care what she wore, just that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Pass me a t-shirt," Sammy mumbled tiredly, "I'll sleep in my panties."

"You're sure?" Gibbs asked, bringing a t-shirt over to the bed and sitting down beside her.

"Yes," Sammy said, yawning, "I just wanna go to sleep."

"Alright," Gibbs said softly, handing over the shirt, "need any help?"

"I think I got it," Sammy said starting to unbutton the blouse she was wearing.

"Kay," Gibbs said, planting a kiss on her forehead before getting up to change himself.

A couple minutes later when he turned around Sammy was curled up by her pillow in the blue shirt he'd given her and a pair of purple panties, knees pulled up to her chest.

Gibbs turned off the light and crawled into bed behind her, gently pulling her close, making sure to be gentle to sore areas. Sammy shifted so she could pull the covers up over them then slowly rolled over to snuggle into his chest.

"My knees are stinging," Sammy whined into his chest.

"I know, just try to get some sleep," Gibbs said softly, starting to rub her back, knowing it usually made her feel better, "They'll feel better in the morning."

"Mhm," Sammy said, shifting a bit to try and get comfortable but still stay where Gibbs could keep up rubbing her back.

When she couldn't get comfortable facing him she sighed and rolled onto her other side, sliding back until his chest was right against her back. Gibbs moved from rubbing her back to gently running his hand up and down her thigh. It didn't take long once Sammy was comfortable for her to fall asleep, letting the exhaustion from the day take over and pull her into a restful sleep.

Gibbs kept up the gentle rubbing long after she had fallen asleep, eventually nodding off himself.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
